Ni oui, Ni non !
by Tinoikagisa
Summary: c:
1. Nordiques !

Berwald était assit sur le canapé et regardait la télévision. Mathias vint lui tenir compagnie.

"Et Sve, tu m'passes la télécommande ?"

"Mais certainement."

Il lui passa alors la télécommande.

"J'peux changer de chaîne ?"

"Tu peux."

"...Tu serais pas en train de jouer a Ni Oui Ni non, là ?"

"Peut-être."

"Mmhmmh."

"..."

"Comment tu t'appelles ?"

"Berwald."

"Berwald, hein ?"

"Tu l'sais."

"Ah merde... Heu... Tu aimes Tino ?"

"Absolument."

"Tu m'aimes ?"

"...Bien-sûr."

"OOOH C'EST VRAI ?!"

"Mh."

"Tu appelles Tino "Ma femme" ?"

"Mh."

"Ooh mais c'est plus drôôôle, tu joues pluuuus..."

"Mh."

"Bah j'vais aller voir Lukas."

"Mh."

Il rejoignit alors Lukas qui était en train de lire son livre au pied de l'arbre qu'il y avait dehors.

"Lukaaaaaaaaaaaas !"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu veux jouer avec moi ?"

"Quel jeu ?"

"Ni Oui, Ni Non !"

"Nan."

"Siiii."

"Nan."

"Tu pourras l'faire à Iceland juste aprèèèès !"

"...D'accord."

"Okay alors on peut commencer ?~"

"Mais bien-sûr."

"Héhé. Tu veux qu'Emil t'appelles "Grand frère" ?"

"Bien-sûr."

"Tu m'aimes ?"

"Évidemment..."

"OH C'EST VRAI ?"

"Bien-sûr."

"Tu veux bien me faire un bisou ?~"

"Où ?"

"Bah sur la bouche !"

"...Pourquoi pas..."

"OUAIIIIS !"

"Perdu."

"…"

Lukas embrassa tout de même Mathias sur la bouche avant d'aller voir son petit frère.

"Tu veux jouer avec moi ? "

"...T'es malade ou quoi ?"

"Non je vais bien."

"A quoi ?"

"Ni Oui, Ni Non."

"...C'est Mathias qui t'a donnée cette idée ?"

"...Nan."

"D'accord..."

"Tu m'aimes ?"

"...Pas du tout. C'est même pas vrai d'abord."

"Tu aimes Tino ?"

"Bien-sûr."

"Tu serais près à le prouver ?"

"...Bien-sûr."

"Devant moi ?"

"Parfaitement."

"Alors allons-y."

Lukas prit la main d'Emil et l'attira vers Tino.

"Aller. Tu vas me montrer."

"... Non c'est bon t'as gagner !" Emil devint rouge vif.

"Mh~"

"Pff..."

Lukas partit retrouver Mathias.

Emil continua quand même son chemin vers Tino.

"Tu veux jouer avec moi, Tino ?"

"Bien-sûr ! Tu veux qu'on joue à quoi ?"

"Ni Oui, Ni Non."

"Oh heu...Pourquoi pas !"

"D'accord alors on commence. Je vais te poser des questions, t'es prêt ?"

"Bien-sûr."

"Tu...Préfères Lukas ou Moi ?"

"Vous deux !"

"Vraiment ?"

"...Bien-sûr."

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Bah oui, ahah."

"Pff." Emil pouffa de rire.

"Ah.. Mince.."

"Ahahahah ! J'suis trop fort. T'es nul Tino ahahah !"

"Mais non...heu...C'est pas..."

"Ahah !"


	2. Germains !

Gilbert s'avança vers Ludwig, son petit frère adoré.

"Tu veux jouer avec moiii ? "

"Non."

"...Mais..."

"Bon d'accord..."

"Oui !"

"Tu veux jouer à quoi ?"

"Ni Oui, Ni Non !"

"Très bien."

"D'accord alors es que tu m'aimes ?"

"Bien-sûr."

"Est-ce que tu m'appelleras toujours grand frère ?"

"Évidemment !..."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui."

"Kesesesesese ! "

"..."

"AHAH ! J'ai gagné je suis awesoooome !"

Quand Gilbert était partit, ce fut Roderich qui arriva.

"Tu veux jouer avec moi ?"

"Non."

"D'accord. Alors je vais aller demander à Italie."

"Non, non d'accord je vais jouer avec toi ! Tu veux jouer à quoi ?"

"Ni Oui, Ni Non."

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez tout les deux..."

"Tu aimes Gilbert ?"

"Mais évidemment !"

"D'accord."

"...C'est tout ?"

"Oui. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Et toi, tu sais ?"

"Non."

Roderich eut un sourire satisfait et fier.

"Je me suis fait avoir...par lui..."

Quand Roderich avait quitté la pièce, Ludwig se leva et alla voir Elizaveta.

"Bonjour Ludwig ! Tout va bien ?"

"Oui, ça va merci. Tu joues avec moi ?"

"Pas de problème ! A quoi ?"

"Ni Oui, Ni Non."

"Oh. Très bien !"

"Je dois te poser des questions. Tu es prête ?"

"Bien-sûr !"

"Alors ... Est-ce que tu aimes Gilbert ?"

"Bah..."

"Ce n'est pas une réponse ça."

"Non. Il est chiant."

"..."

"...Oops."

"J'ai gagné."

Elizaveta alla demander a Bash.

"Et Bash-san ! ça te dirait de-"

"Nan. Dégage !"

"Ahah... D'accord !" Pff...C'est même pas drôle...

La Hongroise voulait une victoire.

Elle alla alors voir Lizzie.

"Hey ! Lizzie."

"Bonjour, tu n'aurais pas vu mon grand frère ?"

"Oh, si je l'ai vu.. Tu veux faire un jeu avec moi avant d'aller voir ton frère ?"

"Oui. Quel jeu ?"

"Ni Oui, Ni Non !"

"D'accord !"

"Est-ce que tu aimes ton grand frère ?"

"Oui."

"Ahah..." Elle n'avait pas compris...

"Bon je... dois y aller Lizzie, on jouera plus tard. Ton grand frère est par là !"

Elle pointa du doigt la direction, la jeune fille la remercia et accourut.


	3. Bad Friends Trio

Gilbert s'ennuyait. Il avait envie de jouer. Il décida d'aller voir son petit ami et lui demander s'il voulait bien jouer avec lui. Il allait accepter avec plaisir, ça c'est sûr.

"Toniii, tu joues avec moi ?"

"Bien-sûr ! Tu veux qu'on joue à quoi ?"

"Ni Oui, Ni Non !"

"D'accord, ahah !"

"Est-ce que t'as déjà embrassé Franny ?"

"... héhé."

"Mmh. Est-ce que tu m'aimes au moins ?"

"Évidemment que je t'aime !" Il s'approcha pour embrasser son albinos.

"Mmmh...Heee..."

"Mooooh"

"Tu préfères Franny, ou moi ?"

"Heu...Bah, vous deux !"

"Vraiment ?"

"Bien-sûr. Et toi Gilly ? Tu préfères Franny, ou moi ?~"

"J'ai pas de préférence... "

"Vraiiiiment ?~~"

"Bah oui."

"Ahah ! J'ai gagné Gilly !~"

"... J'ai plus envie d'jouer."

"Bah voyons."

"Pfff...j't'ai laissé gagner hein..."

Francis fit son entrée dans le salon et se mit devant le miroir en mettant son manteau.

Antonio se posa coude sur le canapé et Gilbert ouvrit une bière.

« Tu vas où Franny?~ »

« Voir Jeanne !~ »

Gilbert et Antonio se regardèrent en ricanant.

« Ah bon?~ »

« Ah bon ? »

« Bah oui si je vous le dit ! »

Ils rirent tout les deux.

« ...Quoi ? »

« Mais rien. »

« Rien du tout ! »

« Vous vous sentez bien ? »

« Parfaitement. »

« Bien sûr~ »

« ...Ne buvez pas trop. »

« Naturellement~ »

« Ta demande sera exécutée, Fran. »

« ... »

« Franny ~ Tu nous aime ? »

« Bien sûr que je vous aime ! »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Mais oui ! »

Antonio et Gilbert rirent encore.

Francis en avait marre, il décida de se mettre en route et les laisser dans leur jeu.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ^^**


End file.
